


The king of footprints

by TrikaLika



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Pink Batman is real, Pranks, Revenge, War Of Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrikaLika/pseuds/TrikaLika
Summary: Jason Todd hated his family more than anything, and because of one of them now his hair was green and identical to the Joker.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne & Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd & Tim Drake & Stephanie Brown, Duke Thomas & Harper Row & Cullen Row & Barbara Gordon & Kate Kane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	The king of footprints

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I thought about bringing this fun thing here and such, while writing the second chapter of The Colors I needed to relieve because it was getting complicated. Anyway, I hope you like it from the bottom of my heart and if you want to make requests for fanfic or questions this is my tumblr: https://babycatglimmer.tumblr.com/  
> Kisses <3

To say that Jason Todd was angry was little.

He was boiling like a volcano that just exploded and destroyed a beautiful city, along with a wonderful forest and killed a lot of people for no reason. But unlike the metaphorical volcano, Jason Todd had a good reason to put a bullet in someone. 

He must have known it was a mistake I slept at Wayne Mansion. Everything about the Waynes is a complete mistake after all. His hair is proof of his words, since what was once black was in a deep tone of sick green that resembled that of the manic clown who one day had killed him. He was so similar that for exactly two seconds he confused himself with the homicidal maniac. Yes, they are totally different, but in Todd's defense he was exhausted.

Explaining better his situation, the night before he had an escape in Arkham. Something that would be normal on any other day, already happened more or less twice a month and it wouldn't be today that this would change, but the universe had turned upside down and a witch appeared in Gotham fighting with Blood and Constatine. Zatanna was researching a spell to contain the witch, while the other two had the idea of weakening her but ended up stopping in Gotham.

Well, that's probably enough to understand the chaos that has taken hold in Gotham City and the headache that all the bats had to go through. So when they went back to the mansion the most they did was to play with fantasy and everything on top of their beds and erase, they did not even think about making the report that Bruce always charges. 

The next day, about 3pm, Jason got up from his bed feeling completely disgusting because of the sweat and dirt that was kept on his skin. He went to the bathroom and took a long hot bath, washing even his hair with the new shampoo he had gotten from Kory on his birthday. He had a sweet smell of strawberry. Everything seemed fine, until he saw himself in the mirror and his hair was the shade of green that would disturb his nightmares for some weeks.

Someone was fucking with him. And he had an amazing idea which bitch in that house had done it with him.

He just wrapped his towel around his waist before leaving his bathroom going towards his bedroom door, but before he could get out of it someone knocked on the door rhythmically before opening it. Alfred had a serene expression, not affecting himself at all with Jason's enraged expression

"Master Jason, a family meeting has been called, please go to the kitchen after you get dressed". He was simplistic before closing the door and leaving a hateful Todd in his room. Jason in response said several curses in Spanish feeling his chest pimples by anger. But even so, he obeyed Alfred and went to get dressed.

When he came down he wanted to laugh a lot in the state his "brothers" were in. If it hadn't been for the wrath that was kept alive in his amago, he was sure he would have fallen for laughter pointing at his miserable brothers.

Cass was in a situation that resembled Jason's, with his hair dyed in a shocking pink tone that resembled the character of "Princess Bubblegum" from Adventure Times. She didn't seem too affected by the new coloring of her hair, just confused by the situation staring at a hand mirror carefully analyzing the details of her new hairstyle.

Steph had his face totally scribbled with a big "thot" written on his cheek in red. There was also a little moustache, a monochrome and black dots that reminded of warts. She looked like she was trying to wipe the color from her face with a wet cloth, but the color refused even to wear off. 

Damian looked normal, sitting on the counter with a deep frown as if someone had kicked some little pet. The bizarre thing about him was that his sword now had its blade dyed of a blossoming green, which would surely shine a lot during the night.

Dick seemed normal too, if it wasn't for the jar of someone who was drinking furiously. His lips were slightly red, it seemed he had eaten something really spicy.

But of all people, Tim was the one who looked the most affected. He was cowering in the corner of the kitchen hugging his coffee cup with the image of Hatsune Miku stamped swaying back and forth while murmuring repeatedly. "Coffee, I need coffee"

"What the fuck is this?" released Jason, attracting the eyes of his brothers. Steph and Damian looked mad at him, while Cass and Dick just looked with some curiosity. Tim was still in his catatonic state in the corner. It was a complete silence, it seemed that they analyzed Jason's hair color in the same way he had analyzed his states.

"Apparently, someone broke the peace treaty. And the culprit is in that room." Said Steph, with a fury that made Jason smile lightly. To put it in context, the peace treaty had occurred in the last pickle war in Manor Wayne. And when Jason says war, he says that Ares would be panicked at the amount of chaotic and aggressive energy that were the pranks. Including activating traumas for the pleasure of making his "beloved" brother regret for everything he did in his life. When everything began to hit their sentimental side in a more aggressive way, Alfred stopped and made everyone who took part in the war forbidden to make pranks or take revenge for old ones while the oldest was alive. All the night watchmen signed without blinking, some grateful that all that fighting was finally over. 

All this had happened two months ago, Jason hoped it would last much less than that, but not that it would all happen at the same time.

"Don't play the fool Brown, we all know you were the most prone to break the treaty!" He accused Damian, practically growling at his half sister. With his words, Jason got a glimpse of the youngest's teeth that had an equal shade of bright pink from his sword. Oh, Robin would have been very interesting that night.

"ME?! I WOULD NEVER RIP THE COFFEE OUT OF TIM, I KNOW HIM WELL ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT THIS IS LIKE ASKING HIM TO COMMIT SUICIDE! You Damian Wayne would be the only one to delight in Timothy Drake's suffering and everyone in this room knows it!"

"Please Brown, I'm not the traitor, I would never do anything against Cassandra, Richard or me. And I wouldn't disrespect Pennyworth's words." And with this phrase, the two of them started a war of faces as if they wanted to read each other's sins or maybe beat each other. Dick put his hands on Steph's shoulders and then gave Damian a kind look, causing the two teenagers to weaken and look away.

"I think it was Todd, he's the only one who would stoop so low to do this kind of thing mostly with Drake. Besides him being a mouthful, he's the only one who would say a word as pimply as it is on Brown's cheek.

And then the eyes went in the direction of Jason who was before just watching. Even Tim seemed to have awakened from his strange moment and stared at Jason with his trembling hands.

"WHAT?

Before he could say anything else, Tim had jumped like a capeta on Jason almost knocking them both to the ground. The youngest swung violently at Jason, giving beslicões that would leave purple marks later.

"gIvE mE My CoFfeE!" he shouted, biting Jason's neck making the older one let out a loud scream trying to get Tim off him. Damian and Steph laughed, while Cass and Dick tried to release Jason's middle brother with great difficulty.

* * *

After 30 minutes they managed to get Tim to drop Jason, holding the youngest in chains away from them. He seemed to have fainted in the corner of the "social" room, while the people who were still sane talked.

"Cass, you could have done it all very well she's practically a ninja! Then why the hell me? It wouldn't make my hair fucking green. I hate green." Finally Jason defended himself, pointing to the young pink-haired girl who looked offended by such accusation.

"It wasn't me."

"Of course, because just saying that is a great answer! Forgive me, Cass, your words are all we need to exonerate you". His sarcasm was poisonous, maybe he thought it went too far if it wasn't for Steph's smile for him who soon turned to Cass.

"He's right Cass, and you have the audacity to do something like that since last time you dyed my uniform all mustard yellow Spoiler.

"Ahm, guys?"

"TT, Brown know that Cassandra is not like you inferior beings, she has the least respect not to do something like that. And who says that you two didn't get together to make these pranks? You did it during the war.

"What the fuck irony, right Damian? If I'm not mistaken, you and Cass really fucking did it, so don't come with this litany of shit on me, what a little shit!

"Guys, look..."

"Don't make me LAUGH Todd, I'm not like you, I said I would never break the rule that Pennyworth is different from you inferiors. Besides, why would I poison Grayson's milk and cereal? I have no reason to do it, unlike you.

"Stop acting like you're in a better situation Demon Spwan! Look at your teeth and your sword, Bruce will never let you do a patrol like this".

"LIAR"

"WANT TO BET?"

"GUYS" shouted Dick, attracting the angry looks of his brothers. Cass found herself hugging the older one apparently scared of something happening in the corner. "Tim ran away" his words made everyone look at the same place Cass was looking. The chains were no longer holding any bodies.

Jason felt his blood freeze. Everything was silent, if not for a deep breath, when his eyes went in the direction from which such a breath came he saw Tim Drake hanging from the chandelier staring at Jason.

"Oh shit"

And then it was all screaming when Tim threw himself on Jason.

* * *

"Wait, let me see if I get this straight, did you make pranks with your brothers?" Cullen asked, while Harper laughed scandalously on his brother's side, Kate hid her smile with her hand and Barbara looked shocked at Duke. The dark-skinned boy drank with calm bubble tea, on his face there was a smile so mean that it resembled Stephanie's when Damian lost at UNO.  
"Their stupid war got in the way of my sleep, I got very low grades in my favorite school subjects because they simply couldn't give a truce. So I had to plan a worthy revenge, since not even Bruce wanted to help me". Duke said in a gloomy way before releasing a slight laugh. Barbara started laughing with Harper, Cullen still looked down on him and Kate shook her head in disbelief.

"Dude, but how did you manage that? You could even hit Cass, I didn't know it was possible".

"Elementary my dear Cullen, I just planned it very well. Maybe I told Zatanna a while ago how happy I was that Batman had left some of his rules behind as that of the meta-humans and that most probably he must have left the one of magic there too. Obviously, she believed my hypothetical words and told Blood and Constantine to bring the witch here specifically on Arhkam's day. Maybe I let it out to Poison Ivy that morning, knowing by Dick that Zatanna and Constantine were already fighting against the witch, that they would cut down a very important tree to make a mall. And maybe I gave Harley fertilizer. Before the witch arrived, when they were trying to catch the bad guys maybe I changed the ex killers and Jason's stuff and after they all came back I might have put a super spicy pepper in Dick's stuff, traded all the coffee for no caffeine, painted Damian's sword and scrawled on Steph's face. Just maybe."

The four of them were staring at the boy who kept an untouchable tranquility but at the same time carried a fire in his eyes.

"Was that really necessary?" Barbara asked, straightening her glasses.

"Babs, I have enough trouble getting out in the middle of a class to go after the morning villains, I certainly don't want to have to worry about my grades falling because of the childishness of my brothers". 

"And how did you know they wouldn't get even? You're so confident about this plan of yours," Harper said, pointing to Duke. The boy just answered her with a smug smile giving a big sip in his tea. Kate seemed to have read the youngest, laughing.

"It was you who suggested to Alfred the treaty, wasn't it? And it's certain he heard the only one who wasn't making a mess in the house". He said, with a proud smile for the boy. Duke gave the considerate aunt a wink. 

"I want Duke on my team for any crazy plan." Barbara said, grabbing the arm of Duke who laughed in response.

"It's not fair Babs! We just discovered this rough diamond, everybody should be able to keep their evil genius". Harper pointed, pulling Barbara who just laughed at the little girl.

"Oh guys, if you think this is amazing, wait till you see what happened to Batman."

After those words a silence set in, with everyone looking at the youngest boy who carried a pure expression of debauchery. The girls were speechless, but Cullen managed to force himself to speak.

"What did you do with Bruce?"

And his answer was an evil laugh.

The next morning the news would show photos of Batman with a pink version of his standard costume, like Barbie's logo printed on her chest where it should be the bat symbol and her cape had been replaced by a cape that resembled a fuzzy baby pink blanket. In the image the villains who were supposed to be fighting him were on the ground laughing and Batman had a furious expression, but it wasn't enough to be taken seriously.

When Duke wanted to take revenge, he was certainly extremely cruel.


End file.
